Felix the Cat (video game)
Felix the Cat is a 1992 platform video game developed by Shimada Kikakuhttp://www.mobygames.com/game/felix-the-cat and published by Hudson Soft for the NES, and published by Electro Brain on the Game Boyhttp://www.mobygames.com/game/felix-the-cat/release-info. It was released in North America and in European territories. A Japanese release was planned, but was unreleased.https://twitter.com/chou_nosuke/status/489734224400748544 Plot The Professor has kidnapped Kitty and decides that if Felix won’t give the Magic Bag to him, he will take it by force. Felix sets out to rescue Kitty and defeat the Professor. Gameplay The game is a standard platformer where the goal is to reach the end of each level and defeat the boss at the end of each world. Hearts can be gathered to upgrade Felix's current weapon. If Felix is hit while holding an upgraded transformation, he reverts to the one before it. If Felix is hit while holding the standard weapon, he loses a life. Felix can also lose a life by falling into a bottomless pit or by running out of time. Felix Heads are scattered throughout the levels. Collecting five of them will drop milk bottles, which will restore power and grant points. Collecting 10 of them will drop a heart. Giant magic bags are scattered throughout the levels, which can be entered by pressing Down on the directional pad. These bags house Felix Heads. At the end of each world, a boss from the Felix the Cat television cartoons is faced. Defeating this boss allows Felix to move on to the next world. Transformations All transformations, save for the boxing glove, last for a limited amount of time, and can be upgraded or replenished by picking up hearts. Ground *'Boxing Glove': The standard weapon in every level save for World 8. The glove has a short attack range. *'Magician': The secondary weapon. Pressing B shoots out stars which will damage or defeat enemies. *'Motorcycle': The tertiary weapon. Long-range attack: Pressing B shoots out a "BO." *'Tank': Long-range attack: Pressing B shoots out a ball which will bounce on the ground and defeat enemies that touch it. Air *'Hot Air Balloon': The secondary transformation in the air levels. Pressing B throws a Frisbee-like weapon. *'Plane': The tertiary transformation in the air levels. Pressing B shoots bullets. Swimming *'Dolphin': Felix rides on the back of a dolphin. Pressing B causes the dolphin to shoot a ball of energy from its mouth. Underwater *'Turtle': The secondary transformation in underwater levels. *'Submarine': A submarine shaped like Felix’s head. Space *'Spacecraft': The transformation used in World 8. Unlike the previous levels, this is the only transformation, and if it runs out or Felix is hit, he will lose a life. Worlds There are 25 levels in the NES version, and 11 in the Game Boy version. Every world except for world 8 has three levels. The Game Boy version only has six worlds (1-4, 8 and 9) and each world has two stages save for world 5. *'World 1': The boss for this world is Poindexter. *'World 2': A world styled after Egypt, complete with pyramids. The boss for this world is Rock Bottom. *'World 3': A world with cliffs. The boss for this world is Master Cylinder. *'World 4': A tropical-themed world. The boss for this world is Gulpo. *'World 5': The boss is a clone of Felix with a gun. *'World 6': An ice-themed world. The boss is Master Cylinder. *'World 7': A snowy world. The boss for this world is Poindexter. *'World 8': Felix flies through space. This is the only world to have just one stage, and it also has no boss. *'World 9': The boss for this world is The Professor. Links * Felix The Cat (NES) Soundtrack - 8BitStereo References Category:1992 Category:Video games